Átame
by Christine Minnie Shim
Summary: Se veía a sí mismo rodeado por cientos y cientos de metros de un cordón rojo rodeándolo con patrones perfectamente hechos. Siendo acariciado por las manos de Yuuri y por una cinta tan suave como fuerte. Y no sabía cómo o de qué forma, pero lo quería. Si daba resultado o no, aun si Yuuri se negaba era algo que se deshacía por sentir.


La primera vez que había reparado en ello, realmente no prestó la atención necesaria, es decir, las manos de Yuuri lucían como cualquier par de manos humanas. No eran particularmente delgadas ni robustas, tampoco es que sus dedos fueran largos y delgados. Sus manos eran eso, un par de extremidades como las que todo el mundo tenía. Lo único que quizá podría diferenciarlas del resto era en flamante anillo dorado que lucía con un destello entre las falanges de su pareja.

Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse a pensar dos veces en las extremidades de Yuuri, cuando éste pasaba con cuidado un largo listón entre el cabello de Loop. Fue la forma en la que sus dedos se paseaban amables entre las hebras de la chiquilla lo que llamó su atención. Los movimientos precisos en los que Yuuri pasaba el colorido trozo de tela lo hizo tener un extraño escalofrío que no podía explicar aún.

De aquello habían transcurrido meses y no había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta ahora.

Era una cálida tarde de verano y todos en Yutopia se preparaban para una de las tantas festividades que inundaban el calendario japonés. Él podía admitir sin pena que a pesar de que encontraba la cultura japonesa extremadamente interesante, no entendía mucho de qué iba todo. Es decir, en Japón había un ritual para todo, al beber té, al tomar un baño, al preparar los alimentos, al servirlos, hasta cuando se mandaba pedir un ramo de flores existían determinadas condiciones que las pobres flores debían cumplir.

No fue menos aquel día.

Y aunque las trillizas ya le hubieran explicado de qué iba el _Tanabata*_ y le pareciera una tradición bastante bonita y llena de sentimientos profundos, no veía claro el punto de usar ropa tradicional llena de capas de tela en medio del caluroso verano. Cierto que las _yukatas_ * eran cómodas y fáciles de llevar, incluso eran frescas. Pero para él que estaba acostumbrado a un clima extremadamente frío, cargar con tanta ropa era una tortura.

Retraído en sí mismo, la respiración le falló por instantes sin motivo alguno. Todos en la parte del restaurante estaban ya listos para salir al festival que tendría lugar en las silenciosas calles de Hasetsu. Yuuri como era su costumbre iba de un lado a otro ayudando en lo que podía. Pero no fue hasta que Mari salió de su habitación que prestó atención a su entorno, Yuuri estaba rodeando a su hermana con un largo trozo de tela que recordó se llamaba _obi*_. La tela de un verde vibrante envolvía la cintura de su casi cuñada como una serpiente a su presa antes de engullir.

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando procesar qué de esa imagen frente a él llamaba tanto su atención.

No era lo bonita que la hermana de Yuuri se veía aquella tarde.

No eran los colores que presumía en su yukata, ni el esplendoroso bordado en la tela.

Nada de eso llamaba su atención tanto como las manos de Yuuri que fajaban con cuidado y perfección todas esas capas de tela. El ancho cinturón iba de un lado a otro entre las manos de Yuuri que no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el pequeño espectáculo cultural que estaba recibiendo de primera mano.

El japonés se tomaba tan a pecho su tarea que el ceño en su rostro se frunció por momentos. Yuuri estaba haciendo un bonito y laborioso trabajo a sus simples ojos extranjeros. La cúspide de todo fue cuando no conforme con los varios metros de tela que rodeaban a su hermana, Yuuri comenzó a pasar una delgada cuerda de lo que parecía ser seda sobre lo que Mari llamó _hitoe*._ Eran pequeñas tiras de un cordón en tonos verdes más opacos y que al parecer servía a sí mismo para sujetar el pesado cinto de tela.

Yuuri formaba nudos de distintas formas y con esa misma insulsa cuerda formas se iban dibujando entretejidas una y otra vez. Su corazón se aceleró pensando en cómo sería ser tratado de forma tan delicada y fuerte a la vez por las manos de su pareja.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para descubrirlo.

Yuuri había ido a su lado y lo había reprendido por usar de forma tan inadecuada su yukata sabiendo que la hora de salir estaba próxima. Con una mirada de ligero reproche, cerró los extremos de su bata y acomodó las capas de tela que estaban causando un desastre bajo la suave tela de algodón. Le escuchó apenas cuando murmuraba que a su atuendo le iba tal o cual tono de tela quedaba mejor para que luciera completamente perfecto. Y con su nula participación sintió a Yuuri ir de un lado a otro sacudiendo un largo obi mientras se daba a la tarea de ponerlo sobre su cintura.

El pelinegro lo rodeó con un abrazo desde la espalda mientras le pedía que prestara atención.

"Viktor ésta es la última vez que te explico cómo debes usar apropiadamente la ropa."

Por un instante se sintió completamente tonto porque no era un niño pequeño por mucho que le gustara ser mimado. Pero ni eso le quitó la sensación de escalofrío que le recorrió las espalda y el cuello al sentir hablar a su pareja entre susurros tras él.

Lo que vino después fue mucho peor.

Las manos de Yuuri danzaban por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, apretando, alisando y acomodando aquellos infernales metros de tela en su cuerpo. Podía escuchar a la perfección como la tela se deslizaba frotándose entre sí de una forma que no era ruda ni delicada, era fuerte, era sexy, tan sexy que sin querer un sensual jadeo se escapó de sus labios, y dio gracias a los cielos de que nadie le prestara atención. Mucho más cuando Yuuri le alegó una disculpa queda en su oído lamentando que no estuviese acostumbrado aún a la indumentaria y de paso por haber ajustado tanto la fajilla y sacarle el aire.

Por un momento quiso convencerse de que había sido eso y de que el cosquilleo en la parte baja de su cuerpo era una alucinación. Pero momentos después supo que de ninguna forma podía justificarse con una excusa tan pobre porque sin querer o quizá con toda intensión, había imaginado como sería estar en contacto directo con el apenas perceptible pedazo de cuerda que ahora estaba ajustando su amante en la parte frontal de su cuerpo. ¿Qué se sentiría ser tocado por las manos expertas de Yuuri y por aquellos hilos entrelazados? ¿Sentiría ansiedad como en éste momento? ¿Perdería el aliento de una forma tan penosa? ¿Se excitaría tanto como lo estaba ahora?

No tenía ni idea, pero él era Viktor Nikiforov y de ninguna forma iba a quedarse con la duda.

Los días posteriores se encontró meditando más a fondo todas las interrogantes que lo asaltaron repentinamente el día del festival. Particularmente no pensaba que aquello pudiera ser una filia extraña o una fantasía sexual muy loca. Había gente a la que le gustaban todo tipo de cosas descabelladas y locas e incluso había leído – Por mera curiosidad, claro.- que en efecto el _bondage*_ trataba de maniatar a una de las partes con lo que estuviera a la mano, desde cintas adhesivas, hasta corbatas o cuerdas para escalar. El problema aquí, radicaba en que él no pensaba que la parte erótica viniera de dejarse ver vulnerable y atado como un trozo de carne antes de ser cocinado. El problema era, que las imágenes que rondaban por su cabeza eran completamente distintas.

Se veía a sí mismo rodeado por cientos y cientos de metros de un cordón rojo rodeándolo con patrones perfectamente hechos. Siendo acariciado por las manos de Yuuri y por una cinta tan suave como fuerte. Y no sabía cómo o de qué forma, pero lo quería. Si daba resultado o no, aun si Yuuri se negaba era algo que se deshacía por sentir.

Más aún cuando al iniciar las prácticas se embobaba como un tonto cuando Yuuri jugaba con las agujetas de sus patines hasta formar un fuerte nudo que asegurara que por ningún motivo sus patines se iban a mover de lugar.

¿Así sería si Yuuri lo ataba? No podría moverse, y la idea lejos de asustarlo o provocarle un ataque de claustrofobia, lo hacía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por sensaciones tan imaginarias como placenteras.

Yuuri jamás le negaban nada, de verdad; nada. No le había dicho no cuando intimaron por vez primera aunque estuviese asustado, tampoco cuando intentaba seducirlo en cada oportunidad que se le presentara. Claro que el pelinegro se mostraba tímido algunas veces y otras tantas demoraba un poco más en ceder. Por ello, tomó la decisión de comprar aquello.

Cuerdas.

Cuerdas de distintos colores y texturas, de una variedad de anchos y largos que le hacían saborearse con anticipación.

Su oportunidad llegó dos semanas después cuando Minako se había ido a Tokio acompañando a un par de alumnas a un recital. Yuuri y él se encargaban de atender el bar y el estudio. Cabía destacar que aquella noche de lunes la clientela en el bar era nula, y que después de un par de tragos se sintió con el suficiente valor como para dirigirse al estudio donde se encontraba su pareja ensayando alguna coreografía o sencillamente bailando.

Cuando abrió la puerta observó con detenimiento como Yuuri estaba recostado en a duela con restos de sudor en su frente.

Era ahora o nunca.

Caminó con pasos quedos y una vez frente al chico de gafas, susurró algo que esperaba fuera entendible en su poco fluido japonés.

 _\- Watashi wa, Yūri o keiryū shitaidesu*.-_

Yuuri lo miró confundido, extrañado tal vez de su patético intento de expresarse en un idioma del que no sabía más que lo básico y rezó porque lo hubiera entendido y no lo hiciera repetirlo en inglés. El valor se estaba evaporando de su cuerpo como agua en verano.

-¿Viktor? ¿Qué… acabas de decir?

 _-Quiero que me ates Yuuri…_

-¿Cómo? Viktor, no logro entender qué estás tratando de decir.

Suspiró reuniendo el valor que le faltaba, suplicando que una vez Yuuri lo comprendiera, no pidiera explicación alguna o se negara.

 _-Hace días, vi como atabas el obi de Mari, pude ver como tus manos trataban ese pedazo de tela, como parecías dominarlo sin inmutarte. Vi, como tus manos hacía nudos complicados y formas increíbles. Y luego viniste a mí y me ataste con ese cinturón tradicional y un par de cuerdas para que la yukata no se moviera de lugar. He estado vuelto loco pensando en ello.-_

Y no era mentira, había buscado, había pensado y sobre todo lo había meditado analizando los pros y las contras de semejante antojo y petición pero su necesidad había ganado.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres que te ate las manos como si ajustara un obi? No entiendo qué tratas de decir Viktor ¿Es una clase de broma sexual como las que suele hacer Chris?

¡No! Claro que no era una broma, claro que incluía a sus cuerpos de preferencia desnudos frente a esos grandes espejos, pero no era algún tipo de fetiche extraño. ¿Qué de raro podía tener su petición? Quería las manos de Yuuri por todo su cuerpo, sí, quería estar sujeto por tantas cuerdas como fuera posible, sí, pero en ningún momento lo había pensado como una broma o como una práctica sexual sui generis.

 _-Sí, eso mismo. Aquí y ahora, hay cuerdas en el casillero que me prestó Minako. Mentiría si te dijera que no llevo días pensando cómo pedirte esto, ni yo lo entiendo pero lo necesito._

-Viktor, no es lo mismo hacerle un nudo a un obi, a inmovilizarte con cuerdas, ¿Qué pasa si te lastimo? Yo no… No sé mucho de esas cosas. No creo que esté bien… Podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero no esto. No ahora, olvídalo ¿Quieres?.

 _-Yuuri no me vas a lastimar, yo sé, yo sé perfectamente bien que no es algo que normalmente pediría, y también entiendo que no quieras hacerlo pero por favor, es… Es algo que deseo, que necesito. ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide cuando veo como atas tus patines a diario? Cuando veo como tus dedos juegan con los cordones de tu chamarra. No puedo conformarme con esperar a que una festividad llegue para que me enfundes en un kimono y me amarres un obi._

Yuuri lo miró con detenimiento y no supo que más hacer. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, si Yuuri decía que no era un no que podría persuadir.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres, lo voy a intentar pero no te aseguro que…

Y no lo dejó terminar porque debía tomar esa oportunidad antes de que algo ocurriera o de que Yuuri se arrepintiera. Lo besó, justo como solía hacerlo cuando quería que Yuuri perdiera el control. Y a pesar de que dio resultado, pronto el pelinegro lo soltó y se alejó de él dirigiéndose a los casilleros y sacando una maleta mediana, donde por supuesto estaba ese montón de cuerdas que había comprado con anterioridad.

Yuuri estaba serio, cuando poco a poco sacó su camisa y le dejó el torso descubierto sintió sus manos temblar como cada vez que lo tocaba. Sus dedos revoloteaban como copos de nieve en su piel. Poco a poco lo hizo hincarse frente al espejo. Él tragó una cantidad exagerada de saliva que se le acumuló en la boca cuando vio a Yuuri quedar en esa ajustada y corta camiseta que usaba para bailar justo tras suyo. Respiró y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando lo vio hurgar en la maleta y sacar una madeja de lazo rojo de trenzado doble y delgada comparada con las que usualmente se usaban para escalar. El pelinegro lo miró con duda y un atisbo de intensidad cuando comenzó a medir la cuerda con el largo de su brazo.

-Cuando haces un moño en un obi, se utilizan de tres a seis metros de tela dependiendo de la complejidad del nudo y de la ocasión en la que se vaya a utilizar. Tú tienes un cuerpo bastante largo y un par de metros no nos van a funcionar, así que supongo podría estar bien si intento con diez.

Él sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza y dedicarse a sentir como sin que el cuerpo de Yuuri tocara el suyo en exceso la cuerda pasaba por su clavícula mientras sus manos tocaban sus brazos y repasaban la cuerda entre su pecho para mantenerla fija.

Eran un par de cintas las que ya lo tenían afirmado cuando sintió su deseo aumentar. Yuuri pasaba la cuerda una y otra vez entorno a él. Se concentró en ver su reflejo en el espejo, en las manos que lo tocaban con devoción y un poco de miedo. En la cuerda que estaba marcando su piel como si fueran cilicios que penitenciaran su creciente pasión.

Su carne se apretó con el par de vueltas que dieron las cuerdas. No importaba que Yuuri no lo tocara más allá de esto, él estaba completamente satisfecho observando los dedos abrirse paso entre su piel ya roja y los hilos entrelazados con maestría. Dolía, la fricción dolía y el sentir pellizcos en sus brazos y pecho no ayudaban.

Triángulos y nudos lo iban decorando lentamente, esto no era como lo había visto en los vídeos que descargó con el tema "bondage". No era que Yuuri hiciera grotescos nudos con tal de someterlo. Era perfecto, parecía estar atrapado en una tela de araña, con formas exactas y tan sujeto como un insecto ante su inminente muerte.

Sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas y su trasero estaban llenos de cordones y figuras, seguro esto le dejaría marcas que serían difíciles de cubrir pero no importaba.

Yuuri lo veía en silencio, detallando cada parte que estaba expuesta y cubierta con la cinta roja. Era bonito a pesar de que por la fuerza de la atadura misma había bultos por aquí y por allá.

Probablemente habían pasado horas, no lo sabía.

De lo que era consciente a la perfección, fue que a pesar de que había tardado en completar su misión, soltar los nudos fue tan rápido y sencillo como jamás imaginó. Los patrones de formas geométricas se iban deshaciendo poco a poco y con cada nudo disuelto podía jurar que experimentaba un orgasmo avasallador en cada poro de su piel. Era gracioso de alguna forma, Yuuri no lo había tocado más allá de lo debido, no lo besó ni lo acarició con segundas intenciones.

Había sido perfecto.

-¿Te duele algo Viktor?

- _No en realidad, mi piel es un poco delicada, pero nada que un par de besos tuyos no pueda curar…_

Yuuri sonrió apenado y lo vio sonrojarse. Sí, Yuuri era así y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-A veces me pregunto de dónde sacas las ideas que tienes. La verdad no sabía que te gustara el _shibari*._

 _-Shi…¿Qué?_

-Shibari, los antiguos samuráis lo utilizaban para inmovilizar a sus enemigos y hasta para torturarlos. Pero ahora, algunos movimientos underground lo utilizan como una expresión artística, bastante erótica, pero representativa en lo contemporáneo.

Eso era nuevo, Japón y sus costumbres extrañas cada día lo dejaban sin palabras. Era un hecho que se empeñaría de hoy en más en aprender sobre la cultura del país de su futuro esposo. Las sorpresas que se llevaba eran tan hermosas como Yuuri y tan satisfactorias como tomar el té o practicar Shibari.


End file.
